Festín de carne
by pfeffersteak
Summary: —¿Qué haces? —Escapar. De un monstruo. —¿Qué monstruo? —Yo mismo. *Kenny/Stan implicado*.*BL*


**Renuncia:** admitámoslo, si South Park fuera mío estaría repleto de drogas y gigolós gays, todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

**Prompt:** 005\. Lo prometiste [Tabla "Vicio"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

— ¿**Q**ué haces?

Era la quinta vez que se lo preguntaba, curioso e incorregible, como el niño de diez que solía considerar a todo y todos como la mierda más grande del universo y sólo lograba satisfacerse entre tragos a una botella de ron o vodka dependiendo de qué tanto lograba sobornar a un Randy —también ebrio— sin que Sharon se diera cuenta de nada; aunque ya no era niño en lo absoluto y la adolescencia le favorecía.

Kenny dio otra calada a un cigarrillo antes de arrojarlo por el barranco que estaba detrás de la reja oxidada en que se balanceaba, sin muchas preocupaciones. Casi al instante le sonrió, torcidamente.

— Escapar —dijo— de un monstruo.

— ¿_Escapar_? —ya, no se lo había creído, como había supuesto. Kenny contuvo una exhalación—. Oye tío, que nuestra clase de aritmética empieza en quince minutos ¿sabes?

Asintió un par de veces y con aire ausente y que denotaba aburrimiento de buenas a primeras. Stan arqueó una ceja, mirando el polvo en la punta de su tenis. Hacía un calor de muerte, y aun así Kenny traía su parka y él su chamarra; ambas cálidas y abrigadoras, un poco sofocantes también. Kyle andaba discutiendo con Cartman a pocos metros suyos, su voz parecía imponente debido al eco provocado por la ubicación del lugar y la larga distancia de ellos hasta el suelo, colina abajo.

No logró contenerse de mover el pie con nerviosismo al notar lo despreocupado que Kenny estaba. Tan cerca del vacío. _Tan pero tan cerca_.

Olvidando que ya había curioseado al respecto Stan volvió a apremiar con la misma interrogante:

— ¿Qué haces, Kenny?

Y éste lo observó lánguidamente, con ojeras pronunciadas bajo sus párpados y sus mejillas pecosas y sucias pero igualmente bellas, provocándole desazón. El claxon del autobús escolar ya resonaba.

— Huir Stan, huyo de un monstruo horrible. Ya te lo dije recién.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué monstruo? —Necesitaba saberlo con urgencia, de pronto. Las ansias lo consumían y es que bajo la luz del sol (aunque no debía ser así) Kenny lucía un poco cadavérico. O tal vez solamente le hacía falta alcohol, las posibilidades que indicaban lo segundo eran muchas.

Vio cómo abría los labios, meditando.

Su respuesta le caló hondo, pese a que Kyle lo arrastró por el brazo, alegando que debía escucharle.

— Yo mismo.

…

Stan soñaba.

En sus sueños se hallaba a mitad de un campo extrañamente repleto de piedras sobresaliendo de la tierra y con mucha gente desconocida a su alrededor, toda ella portando sólo negro y con los rostros cabizbajos y blancos (carentes de ojos, nariz, boca—muertos en vida). Había llantos coléricos y Stan no entendía—nada, en lo absoluto.

Entonces su visión se teñía de bermejo y aparecía un fogonazo amarillo chillón y unos ojos azules que semejaban el infinito (pero sin luz en ellos) y unos brazos que intentaban rodearlo, y él gritando oraciones indescifrables, sin significado.

_Kenny no te vayas, Kenny quédate. Keeeeeeeeeeeeny_.

Al despertar recordaba muy poco del sueño—_pesadilla_. Sin embargo, tenía que limpiarse el sudor que caía por su frente y encontraba sus orbes bañados en lágrimas entre jadeos entrecortados. Muchos: «_A-h, ah_» antes de recargar la cabeza entre las piernas y llorar sin razón aparente.

Ésa noche no fue la excepción, y desde la habitación contigua Shelly le ordenó que cerrara "el maldito hocico".

Una vez tranquilizado cogió su celular en el buró a un lado de la cama y presionó botones al azar esperando un timbrazo.

— ¿Kenny, estás ahí?

— ¿Mm, Stan? ¿Qué diablos…?

Colmándolo un alivio inmenso al oírle hablar.

— Eh. N-no es nada —tomó aire, acostándose boca arriba y mirando fijamente el techo descarapelado— sólo, no sé, ¿has estado involucrado en algún accidente? —Hubo una pausa. Kenny seguía del otro lado de la línea, más se mantenía callado, con una respiración acompasada. No importó el tiempo que esperara, Stan no obtuvo ninguna contestación de su parte.

…

Durante tres días Kenny no asistió a la preparatoria. Ni Cartman ni Kyle se sorprendieron, él solía faltar constantemente. Incluso más que los que se iban de pinta por no haber hecho los deberes. En cambio, Stan sí se preocupó; hacía bastante que no dormía bien, y le ardía la garganta de tanto chillar a media noche ganándose palizas por parte de Shelly y quejas de Randy.

_So imbécil, exageras_.

_Muérete, muérete y no vuelvas jamás_.

— ¿Kenny? Soy yo, Stan. Uhm, márcame ¿vale?

Las nubes que enmarcaban el atardecer agrandaban las sombras, dándole una apariencia terrorífica y escabrosa. Le dio igual que fuese un tanto tarde. Presumía que Randy no notaría su ausencia y el vertedero del pueblo tenía una vista panorámica digna de una foto. Se escucharon pasos a su derecha y giró el rostro, sus ojos abriéndose con desmesura al ver a Kenny subiendo torpemente en la pila de basura entre maldiciones.

Kenny al notarse descubierto encogió levemente los hombros, sonriéndole en señal de disculpas.

— Ey.

— ¿Qué carajos? ¿Dónde te has metido? No sé nada de ti desde… —se paró. No. Estaba _mal_—. ¿Por qué no me avisaste?

— Tranquilo. Lo que cuenta es que vine ahorita —estaba evitándolo, otra vez. Aquello lo irritaba de sobremanera. Pensó en su cara, escurriendo sangre, gota por gota. Y se estremeció—. Lamento no dar una respuesta concreta sobre lo de la otra noche, igual.

— Eso fue algo imbécil…

— No, fui grosero.

Stan negó, sin comprender. El viento aullaba, trayendo consigo memorias ignoradas y olor a tiza. Voces se entremezclaban, riéndose de él con cinismo. Voces imaginarias.

— Olvídalo. Sólo no te desaparezcas ¿vale?

Demorándose una milésima de segunda, y con expresión abrumada, Kenny asintió.

— Claro, estoy aquí Stan. Siempre voy a estarlo.

«Incluso si el mundo te da la espalda y lo niega».

…

Estaba sosegado. Sin dilemas martilleándole la mente o imágenes violentas revolviéndole el estómago. Aunque ocasionalmente Kyle y Cartman parecían distantes de Kenny y él, y eso era inusual. Estaba bien que no fuesen tan cercanos entre ellos con el transcurso de los años, pero eso era extremista. ¿O no?

Sharon le mandaba vistazos intranquilos, eso era otro asunto.

_Cariño, considero que deberías descansar_.

_Ma, considero que estás demente y me interrumpes al hacer la tarea _por nada.

Su consuelo era que Kenny estaba cumpliendo su palabra, no abandonó su lado. No de nuevo. En ciertas ocasiones sacaba temas raros, como lo del monstruo (no te conviene ser mi amigo, Stan, en serio que no) y otros un tanto _perturbadores_.

Dibujaba rallas inconexas en papel. Todas rojas.

Stan las admiraba, con una sonrisa tan falsa como la alegría que Wendy le causó desde que eran unos insignificantes párvulos en el kindergarten—miseria, pura miseria. Las colocaba en su escritorio e invitaba a Kenny a compartir cama para abrazarle y sentir su calor, pese a ser frío. Kenny, no él (o tal vez ambos, uno jamás podría precisarlo). Entonces lloraba sin contenerse, careciendo de un motivo que lo justificase y aquello no era novedad.

— Kenny… dilo. _Por favor_.

— Shh, todo está en orden Stan. No debes preocuparte por nada.

— Dilo.

Kenny afianzó el agarre en su cintura, arrullándolo, acariciándole el cabello.

— No te voy a abandonar.

…

— Es él. El tío perturbado y que habla con los objetos inanimados.

— No te le acerques.

Ignoró a esos chicos de segundo que cotilleaban entre sí, avanzando por los pasillos hasta su casillero y cerrándolo con brusquedad en cuanto tomó sus libros de la siguiente clase. A su derecha, Kenny soltó una risita sin mala intención, aunque con melancolía.

— ¿Kenny, qué materia te toca?

— La misma que a ti.

_Mentira_. Debía serlo. Era mucha coincidencia. Arrugó el ceño, pasándose una mano por la cara.

— ¿De verdad? Porque yo…

— ¿Stan, qué haces ahí solo? —Dio un respingo al sentir en su hombro la mano de Kyle—. Venga hombre, llegaremos tarde —se demoró en asentir; al final permitió que Kyle le guiara mientras platicaba sobre lo bien que iban sus calificaciones. No hizo faltar comentar que no estaba solo, que Kenny había ido por una soda a la cafetería y que se encontrarían dentro del salón. Kyle no tomaba bien ése tipo de excusas para que uno se retrasara.

Sujetando con más fuerza el libro se preguntó brevemente: _¿quién dicen que está loco?_

…

El clima era helado. Regresó al prado con lápidas. Ya no había dolientes, no había nadie, aparte de él. No tenía un buen presentimiento de eso. Es decir, ése lugar era concurrido. No lo reconocía pero lo sabía a la perfección.

Al mirarse las palmas las encontró empapadas en una sustancia desconocida y espesa.

Los flashes retornaron.

Crack. Crack. _Crack_. El crujir de un hueso partiéndose por la mitad antes de chocar contra el concreto.

Un Stan que no era Stan gimiendo de dolor, entre los escombros de una casa, buscando inútilmente algo—a _alguien_. Y Kenny mirándolo sin mirarlo, disculpándose sin césar.

Despertó con un alarido contenido y al ver en derredor, encontrando a Kenny dormido apaciblemente junto a él, estalló en un silencioso llanto.

…

Había un muchacho muy parecido a él, con otro que aparentaba ser el clon del McCormick.

Había una chica, Bebe, Rebecca, no podía verle bien la cara. Ella estaba a medio desnudar y por ello discutían. El culpable era Kenny.

«No quiero que me hables Ken. No quiero verte. No quiero _nada_ contigo».

Sí. Kenny le hirió de alguna forma.

…

— Oye tío, sé que sonará muy descabellado, pero ayer soñé con que habíamos tenido pleito —Kenny continuó garabateando en la hoja de papel, al verse ignorado Stan se removió en el colchón—. Y era tu culpa. Me habías engañado con una tía de nuestro grado —el rasgar del color se detuvo. Confundido, observó como Kenny se ponía en pie, levantándose de la silla de su escritorio, e iba directo a él—. ¿Ken…?

Antes de darse cuenta lo interrumpió con un hosco:

— No te lastimaría. No cometería ése error dos veces.

Stan parpadeó.

— No comprendo.

— _Puf_. No hace falta, no fue real —trazó una línea en sus mejillas con dulzura—. ¿Qué quieres desayunar Stanny?

_Ne Kenny, ¿no es un poco increíble que jamás te vea comer?_

— Estará bien cualquier alimento.

…

Kenny se fue. Seis meses atrás. Pero volvió, por él. Y le miró con arrepentimiento pese a que Stan no supo el por qué (nunca lo hará). Stan sencillamente se limitó a recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, acongojado e inquiriendo: _¿cuál es ése monstruo del que escapas?, dime que esta es la última vez que me abandonas_ recibiendo una afirmativa y una respuesta que carecía de racionalidad.

«Yo soy el monstruo Stan. Sólo yo».

Precedido por un: _pero no temas, que no te provocaré pena alguna_. No más.

Y Stan le creyó.

Kenny siempre cumplía. Kenny no era un tramposo.

Él—se está pudriendo en algún rincón varios metros por debajo del suelo, no, mentira. Stan se veía en un cementerio, cavando desesperado y abriendo un ataúd. Luego sus memorias se difuminaban, haciéndole difícil recordar qué diablos hizo una vez lo encontró ahí…

Y Kenny ahora volvía de la cocina, con un plato de carne. Pensó que la carne le provocaba nauseas y aun así la devoró con animosidad, ante la atenta mirada de Kenny. Y una diminuta sonrisa de su parte. Stan la correspondió, dificultosamente.

Él se lo había prometido.

Y no lo defraudaría. No otra vez porque

— Te amo, te amo, te amo, ¿tú sabes por qué la gente se aleja de nosotros en la calle? —Con el cansancio haciendo mella en él, Stan recargó la cabeza en su regazo. Vio el barranco y el cigarrillo cayendo, lentamente. Kenny, tan pálido como una estatua de marfil. Sintió sus gélidos labios posándose en su frente, y consideró que aunque hacía un calor infernal Kenny no sudaba ni se veía afectado. Entonces cayó dormido, oyendo su aterciopelada voz repitiendo «no lo sé».

Al cabo de un rato Sharon pasó por su habitación, entreabriendo la puerta y viendo únicamente a su hijo descansando.

En el tapete yacían varios dibujos, todos hechos con marcador rojo.


End file.
